lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.15 Allein/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Kate sitzt allein vor dem Billardtisch in der Spielhalle der Anderen, in der sie gefangengehalten wird, die Hände nach wie vor in Handschellen, einen Queue zwischen den Fingern. Als sie Juliet an einem der Fenster vorbeigehen sieht, läuft sie zur Tür hinüber und hebt angriffsbereit den Queue, steht ganz still, als Juliet die Tür von außen aufschließt. Als sie mit einem Teller in der Hand hereinkommt, will Kate zuschlagen, doch Juliet duckt sich, lässt den Teller fallen, packt Kate, wirbelt sie einmal durch die Luft und dann zu Boden, wo Kate keuchend und mit schmerzverzerrter Miene liegenbleibt. Kate: Aah... Juliet: Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht Hunger hast. Ich wünsch dir guten Appetit. Grimmig verlässt Juliet das Zimmer. Kate bleibt neben dem völlig auseinandergefallenen Sandwich auf dem Boden liegen. Rückblick Countrymusik schwingt durch die Luft. Kate steht mit einem Basecap über den Haaren am Straßenrand vor einem endlos weiten Maisfeld und muss dabei zusehen, wie ihr an der Seite sichtlich verbeultes Auto auf einen Abschleppwagen verfrachtet wird. Abschlepper: Bist schon ziemlich lange unterwegs, hm? Kate: Wie lange wird es dauern? Abschlepper: Tja, der Keilriemen ist gerissen. Auf jeden Fall zwei Tage, vielleicht drei. Kate: Drei Tage für für'n Keilriemen? Sie nimmt ihre Tasche aus ihrem Wagen, geht mit ihm zum Abschleppwagen. Abschlepper: Willkommen in Iowa. [Er lächelt, öffnet ihr die Beifahrertür, lässt sie einsteigen.] Ich bin Johnny. Kate: Ich bin Lucy. Sie fahren los, steuern gleich darauf auf eine Werkstatt und Tankstelle zu. Dort vor dem Eingang steht Cassidy, Sawyers Freundin aus einem seiner früheren Rückblicke, die Mutter seiner kleinen Tochter, und versucht, einem Kunden Schmuck zu verkaufen. Doch es läuft nicht sonderlich gut, der Herr ist skeptisch. Cassidy: Die sind alle 18 Karat Gold. Im Geschäft zahlen Sie dafür 500. Mann: Hören Sie auf, die sehen nicht echt aus. Kein Interesse. Cassidy: ...sowas kriegt man nicht oft. Ihre Stimmen verebben im Hintergrund, während Kate und Johnny aus dem Abschleppwagen aussteigen. Johnny: Wenn du in die Stadt willst, in ner Stunde bin ich hier fertig. Kate sieht nicht aus, als hätte sie darauf Lust, doch einer Antwort kommen ohnehin die Worte des Mannes zuvor, aus dem Cassidy weiter ein Geschäft zu schlagen versucht. Mann: Was für ne Nummer ziehen Sie hier ab. Ich ruf die Polizei. Augenblicklich wendet Kate sich ab, versucht zurückzuweichen, senkt den Blick, bleibt abseits stehen. Cassidy: Bitte schön, wenn Sie kein Geschäft machen wollen. Johnny: [Geht auf die beiden zu.] Hey, gibt's'n Problem? Mann: [Aufgebracht] Ja, ja, es gibt ein Problem, sie versucht mich abzuziehen, das ist das Problem. Cassidy: Ja, schön, es tut mir leid. Mann: Halten Sie mich für'n Idioten? Cassidy: Hey, Mann, wenn Sie keine kaufen wollen, dann kaufen Sie keine. Mann: Das sind billige Fäschungen, und Sie sind ne Trickbetrügerin. Cassidy: Die Ketten sind echt. Mann: [zu Johnny] Ach, ruf die Polizei. Cassidy: Wenn Sie keine wollen, verkaufe ich sie an jemand anderen. Kate tritt vor. Kate: Zeigen Sie mal die Ketten. [Sie deutet auf das Kästchen mit dem Schmuck in Cassidys Hand. Augenblicklich verstummt der Streit, Cassidy zeigt ihr die Ketten etwas skeptisch.] Mein Vater ist Juwelier. Ich glaub, dass ich ne Fälschung erkenne. Wieviel? Cassidy: [Misstrauisch] 60 für eine. Kate: Ich nehm die ganz links. Der aufgebrachte Mann lässt von Cassidy und seiner Polizeirufidee ab und geht. Mann: Ach, was soll's. Auch Johnny wendet sich wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit zu. Cassidy und Kate bleiben zurück, Kate gibt ihr das Geld und erhält dafür eine Kette. Cassidy: Danke. Kate: Schon gut... [Sie gehen ein paar Schritte.] Kann ich mein Geld wiederhaben? Cassidy gibt ihr das Geld zurück und Kate ihr die Kette, dann wendet Kate sich ab und will weiter. Doch Cassidy ruft sie zurück. Cassidy: Hey. [Kate bleibt stehen] Wieso hast du mir geholfen? Kate: [Zuckt mit den Schultern.] Ich finde wir Frauen sollten zusammenhalten, oder? Cassidy: Oder du bist hier gestrandet... und hattest einfach kein Interesse daran, dass der Kerl die Polizei holt. Augenblicklich wird Kates Blick misstrauisch, doch Cassidy lächelt. Cassidy: Ich fahr dich in die Stadt, und du lädst mich auf nen Drink ein. Und sie machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Inselabschnitt Kate sitzt nach wie vor in der Spielhalle der anderen, diesmal mit dem Rücken zur Tür, und spielt mit Backgammonsteinen. Als die Tür hinter ihr aufgeht, verdreht sie die Augen. Kate: [Ungehalten] Was ist? Es ist Locke, der hereinkommt, ganz allein. Locke: Kate... Kate fährt herum. Kate: John? Sie steht auf, sieht sich alarmiert um, geht zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Was machst du hier? Wurdest du gefangen genommen? Locke: Ja, aber... nur vorübergehend. Ich wollte mich verabschieden. Kate: [Verwirrt] Verabschieden? Locke: Ich gehe mit den Anderen. Sie starrt ihn an. Er trägt einen Verband an der rechten Hand und wirkt geradezu ruhig und seltsam fremd. Kate: [Nervös, misstrauisch] Was geht hier vor? Was ist mit dir los? Haben sie dir ne Gehirnwäsche verpasst? Wohin ist Jack gegangen? Locke: [Ruhig] Jack ist nirgendwo hin gegangen, Kate. Er wird zurückbleiben, genau so wie du. Kate: [Fassungslos.] Wenn du ihnen traust, bist du verloren. Es ist gelogen, wenn sie sagen, dass sie dich nach Hause bringen. Sie wollen.. Locke: Ich will gar nicht nach Hause, Kate. Kate fehlen die Worte. Locke: Damit du's weißt, ich habe mich für dich eingesetzt, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Verlässlich, klug, ehrlich. Dann erzählten sie mir von dir und deinen Taten. Ich würde sagen, vergeben ist nicht gerade ihre starke Seite. Kate starrt ihn an. Sein Blick ähnelt eher einem merkwürdig nachsichtigen Lächeln. Locke: Viel Glück. Und er wendet sich wieder zur Tür. Kate: John, wo gehst du hin? Locke: [In Richtung Tür] Ich komme raus! Kate: Hey, warte. Wo ist Jack, und wo ist Sayid? Hast du-hast du Rousseau gesehen? John, bitte.. was ist mit dir geschehen? Sie läuft ihm hinterher, tut er doch so, als würde er sie gar nicht hören, geht einfach weiter, hält erst in der Tür wieder an und sieht sie doch noch einmal an. Locke: Es tut mir leid, Kate. Und damit geht er. Sawyer sitzt vor seiner Unterkunft, ein Buch auf dem Schoß, die Brille in der Hand und starrt grübelnd in das aufgewühlte Meer hinaus. Hurley kommt vorbei und kickt ihm im Vorbeigehen gegen den ausgestreckten Fuß. Sawyer sieht auf. Sawyer: Was hast du für'n Problem? Hurley: Guck nicht her. Tu so, als würden wir nicht reden. Ich darf eigentlich nicht mal hier sein. Sawyer: Gut, dann hau ab. Hurley: Alter, du solltest wissen, dass es Gerede gegeben hat. Nachdem das mit Paulo und Nikki war. Jedenfalls wird es morgen eine Abstimmung geben. Sawyer: Worüber denn? Hurley: Darüber, ob wir dich verbannen oder nicht. Sawyer: [Spöttisch amüsiert] Mich verbannen? Wohin denn? Hurley: Na ja, darüber wurde heiß diskutiert, aber.. der Konsens war ein Kilometer vom Camp entfernt. Er beginnt ganz gelassen, Steine ins Wasser zu werfen. Sawyer jedoch horcht unweigerlich auf, wirft einen Blick zu den anderen Campbewohnern um sich herum, als erwarte er schiefe Blicke. Doch niemand achtet sonderlich auf ihn. Sawyer: Der Konsens? Hurley: Ich sag das nur, weil es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät ist. Du könntest dich'n bisschen beliebter machen. Sawyer: Ich werde mich nicht beliebt machen. Hurley: Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass du viele Vorteile vom Leben in unserer.. Gesellschaft hast. Ich meine allein würdest du doch verhungern. Du benutzt unseren Lokus, trinkst das Wasser, das Steve jeden Morgen her bringt.. Sawyer: [Hebt die Hand.] Äh... Hurley: Was? Sawyer: Du weißt doch, dass ich für drei Tage, 10 Stunden und 15 Minuten keine Spitznamen verwenden darf? Hurley: Ja... Sawyer: Also Sie, Sir... Hugo, sind füllig, langweilig, und du ruinierst mir den verdammten Blick. Und, bin ich jetzt beliebter? Hurley: Du machst einen schweren Fehler, Alter. Hurley stapft davon. Sawyer sieht ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Sawyer: Mich verbannen... Kate liegt auf dem Boden in ihrem Gefängnis, den müden Blick auf das immer noch am Boden liegende Sandwich gerichtet, über das sich schon hungrig die Fliegen hermachen. Zögernd greift sie nach dem Brot, reißt ein Stück ab, schiebt es sich zwischen die Lippen und zuckt heftig zusammen, als es draußen vor dem Haus plötzlich laut wird. Stimmen klingen auf, Türen knallen, es poltert und rumpelt. Männliche und weibliche Stimmen: Vollzählig? Alles gepackt? War's das? Haben alle ihre Masken? Jaja. Erledigt. Gut. Was ist mit Jack? Na, dann los. Dann hol ihn. Nimm doch die Tasche. Hier, das ist deins. Kate rappelt sich auf, läuft zum Fenster, sieht hinaus, sieht, wie die Anderen sich in der Dorfmitte sammeln, alle mit Taschen und Rucksäcken bepackt, und noch alarmierender, mit Gasmasken über den Gesichtern. Sie alle sind in Hast, schnappen sich ihr Gepäck und suchen das Weite. Und während Kate noch verwirrt nach draußen starrt, springt die Tür hinter ihr auf und einer der Maskierten wirft eine Blechdose in den Raum, ehe er die Tür genauso schnell wieder zuknallt und wegrennt. Kate starrt auf die Dose, die leise zischt und quietscht und graues Gas ausströmt. Ihre Augen werden ganz weit vor Panik, rasen herum, suchend, hilflos. Sie kickt die Dose in eine Ecke des Raumes, doch schon breitet sich das Gas aus, beginnt, den gesamten Raum zu vernebeln. Kate fängt an zu husten, presst sich ein Stück Stoff vor dem Mund, versucht, die Tür aufzustoßen, dann ein Fenster, doch es gelingt nicht. Und als die Luft ihr zu knapp wird, sinkt Kate zu Boden und ihre Augen fallen zu. Rückblick Countrymusik schwirrt durch eine kleine gut gefüllte Bar. An einem der Tische sitzen Kate und Cassidy und trinken einen Schluck. Cassidy: Und, verrätst du mir deinen Namen? Kate: [Sieht auf, lächelt] Ich heiße Lucy. Cassidy: Und wie heißt du wirklich? Kates Lächeln verschwindet. Cassidy: Wenn man dich fragt, darfst du nicht erst überlegen. Kate: Ich hab nicht.. Cassidy: Nicht eine Sekunde. [Kate lächelt.] Wieso grade Lucy? Kate: Sie ist eine Heilige. Im Konfirmandenunterricht haben wir die ständig gepaukt, deswegen schwirren die mir wohl im Kopf rum. Cassidy: Ehemalige Konfirmanden sind selten Gesetzesbrecher. Kate wendet den Blick ab, leert ihr Glas in einem Zug, zögert, doch nur einen Moment lang, ehe sie tatsächlich zu reden beginnt. Kate: Vor'n paar Monaten habe ich meinen Stiefvater getötet und bin dann dem Marshal abgehauen, der mich gefasst hatte. Cassidy: Wieso? Kate: Weil er ein mieser Kerl war. Cassidy: [Nickt nachdenklich] Und.. was führt dich hierher, nach Iowa? Kate: Ich will nochmal zu meiner Mutter. Cassidy: Das dürfte ziemlich schwer werden, denn falls du das alles wirklich getan hast, dann wird sie rund um die Uhr von den Bullen observiert. Kate: Irgendwas fällt mir schon ein. Cassidy: [Etwas spöttisch] Und was soll das sein? Kate: Kannst mir ja helfen. Einen Moment lang ist es still. Cassidy sieht Kate an, die erwidert ihren Blick. Cassidy: Auf jeden Fall. Kate: [Noch etwas skeptisch] Wieso? Cassidy: Ich hab mich in den Falschen verliebt, und jetzt hat er meine Ersparnisse. Er hat mich betrogen und mich lächerlich gemacht.. er war ein mieser Kerl. Also, ich verhelfe dir zu dem Treffen mir deiner Mom, Lucy, weil wenigstens eine von uns beiden etwas Gutes verdient hat. Inselabschnitt Als Kate wieder aufwacht, liegt sie im Dschungel. Mitten im Dschungel. Vögel zwitschern, überall ist es nichts anderes als sonnig und grün. Und als Kate begreift, fährt sie auf, sieht um sich, sieht an sich herunter, findet nach wie vor Handschellen, doch nur noch an einem ihrer Handgelenke. Das andere Ende hängt um ein anderes Handgelenk herum. Juliets Handgelenk. Sie liegt neben Kate auf dem Boden und rührt sich nicht. Kate starrt sie an. Sawyer versucht ganz allein und mit viel Mühe, einen Fisch zu angeln. Ganz in der Nähe holen Sun und Jin gerade ihr Fischernetz ein, unterhalten sich und lachen. Als Sawyer zu ihnen hinüberblickt und Sun zunickt, erlischt ihr Lächeln, und sie wendet sich ab. Sawyer: [Murmelt etwas verstimmt] Die koreanische Stimme werd ich wohl nicht kriegen.. Kurz darauf beißt tatsächlich ein Fisch an. Sawyer: Scheiße! [Und Sawyer hat alle Mühe, ihn an Land zu befördern.] Komm her! Komm schon! Ich krieg dich. Es gelingt ihm, den Fisch einzuholen, doch das Ausnehmen gestaltet sich schwierig, und alles, was Sawyer davonträgt, ist ein völlig verschmutztes T-Shirt. So macht er sich entschieden auf zu Hurley. Sawyer: [Ruft schon von Weitem, kaum dass er Hurley nahe dem Camp entdeckt hat] Okay, machen wir's. Hurley: Was denn? Sawyer: Ich bin bereit, Freunde machen.. die Wahl beeinflussen. Ich will nicht verbannt werden, okay? Zufrieden? Hurley: Alter, du stinkst. [Er deutet auf Sawyers T-Shirt] Was ist das, Fisch? Sawyer: [Grimmig] Nein. Hurley: [Amüsiert] Hast du selber versucht, einen auszunehmen? Wieso kannst du das immer noch nicht? Ich meine, wir sind jetzt schon drei Monate hier. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Können wir nicht endlich anfangen, hm? Hurley: Womit denn? Sawyer: Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen... Hurley zögert nicht lange. Hurley: Bitte um Entschuldigung für die ganzen Spitznamen. Sawyer: [Seufzt und hat sichtlich mit sich zu kämpfen, ehe die Worte aus ihm herausfinden.] Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich "füllig" genannt habe. Hurley: Wirklich? Sawyer: [Empört] Oh Gott, du bist anstrengender als ne Frau! Komm endlich. Lass uns die Liebe verteilen. Und Hurley lässt sich gutmütig von ihm in Richtung Camp davonführen. Juliet ist immer noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Aus ihrer Hosentasche guckt das Ende eines Taschenmessers hervor, und Kate, Juliets Gesicht immer aufmerksam und misstrauisch im Blick, zieht es ganz vorsichtig heraus. In dem Moment, als sie die Klinge herausschnappen lässt, fährt Juliets Hand hoch und packt Kates Handgelenk. Kate zuckt zusammen, starrt Juliet an. Die ist noch etwas benommen. Juliet: Wieso bin ich hier? Kate: Wieso erklärst du es mir nicht? Juliet: Ich weiß es nicht... Kate: [Fällt ihr aufgebracht ins Wort] Und ich weiß es auch nicht! Also wie wär's, wenn du meine Hand loslässt? Zögernd lässt Juliet Kates Handgelenk los, setzt sich auf, sieht um sich. Kate: Was ist eigentlich passiert? Juliet: Ich hab mir gerade einen Tee gemacht, da flog eine Dose durch's Fenster. Kate versucht, die Handschelle an ihrem Arm mit der Messerspitze aufzubekommen. Kate: [Misstrauisch] Was hast du getan, damit sie dich verstoßen? Juliet: Du verschwendest deine Zeit. Die Klinge ist zu breit. Du brauchst was Schmaleres, eine Sicherheitsnadel.. Kate: [Verdreht die Augen, hält inne.] Wir gehen wieder zurück. Juliet: Was? Wieso sollten wir zurück? Die haben uns das angetan. Kate: [Bitter] Du sagst das so, als hättest du mich nie in einen Käfig gesperrt und beim Steinehacken beaufsichtigt. Juliet sieht sie an, sagt aber nichts. Kate: Wir müssen wieder in euer Dorf zurück, weil meine Freunde wahrscheinlich auch außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden. Es ist sowieso keiner mehr da. Deine Leute haben gepackt und sind weg. Juliet: Was? Kate: Locke hat sich von mir verabschiedet. Sie sind irgendwohin aufgebrochen. Juliet: Aufgebrochen? Wohin? Kate: Er hat es mir leider nicht verraten. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, daß Juliet verstört wirkt. Kate: [Sarkastisch] Willkommen in der wunderbaren Welt derer, die keinen Schimmer haben, was vor sich geht. Rückblick Kate, mit Sonnenbrille und Basecap, geht, eine Tasche auf Rollen hinter sich herziehend, auf ein kleines etwas schäbiges weißes Haus zu, klopft an, wartet sichtlich nervös, bis die Tür geöffnet wird und ihre Mutter erscheint. Die ist bei ihrem Anblick vollkommen sprachlos. Und keine Sekunde später zerreißen Schreie die Luft. Marshal: Los! Los! Los! Der Marshal kommt hinter ihrer Mutter aus dem Haus geschossen, die Waffe im Anschlag, Kate weicht zurück, läuft los, versucht zu fliehen. Doch der Marshal ist nicht der einzige, aus allen Ecken schießen Polizisten hervor, ein Entkommen scheint unmöglich, der Marshal ist ihr gnadenlos auf den Fersen und sie kommt nicht mal bis zurück zur Straße. Marshal: Auf den Boden! Runter! Auf den Boden! Sie stürzt zu Boden. Marshall: Ich will deine Hände sehen. Runter mit dir, wird's bald. Ich will deine Hände sehen. Polizist: Wir haben sie. Wir haben sie. Sie hebt die Hände, ist unbewaffnet, der Marshal kniet sich neben sie, packt sie, dreht sie zu sich herum. Marshal: Schön, dich wiederzusehen, Austen. Doch es ist gar nicht Kate. Es ist Cassidy mit einer Perücke aus Haaren wie Kates, Kates Jacke, Hose und Basecap. Polizist: [zu Passanten] Bitte gehen Sie weiter. Weitergehen. Nicht stehenbleiben. Marshal: [Entsetzt] Wer sind Sie? Cassidy: Ich verkaufe nur Bibeln. Der Marshal starrt sie an, dann die Tasche, die neben ihr auf dem Boden liegt, reißt sie auf und findet darin tatsächlich nichts anderes als Bibeln. Polizist: Gehen Sie doch bitte weiter. Hier gibt's nichts zu sehen. Weitergehen. Kate sitzt in einem Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite und sieht entsetzt alles mit an. Es klopft an einer Motelzimmertür. Kate öffnet. Kate: Hi. Cassidy schlüpft zu ihr herein und reißt sich als erstes die Perücke vom Kopf. Sie wirkt aufgebracht. Cassidy: Er hatte mich ne halbe Stunde in der Mangel. Er hat meinen Koffer beschlagnahmt und er wollte alles über.. das Bibelverkaufen wissen. Aber zum Glück kann ich lügen. Kate: Ja, jetzt wissen wir, was uns erwartet. Cassidy: Ja, jetzt wissen wir, dass da sechs Kerle gewartet haben, um dich zu verhaften, Lucy. Kate: Ja, schon gut, ich denk ja schon nach. Cassidy: Du denkst nach? Dieser Marshal... ich weiß nicht, was du mit ihm gemacht hast, aber wenn er dich je zu fassen kriegt, geht es um Leben oder Tod. Kate: Hör zu, wenn dir das zuviel wird, wenn du mir nicht mehr helfen willst, ist das okay. Cassidy: Nein, ich will dir ja helfen. Aber wenn ich schon die Staatsgewalt anlügen soll, Lucy, für eine Unterhaltung mit deiner Mom, dann hätt ich gern gewusst aus welchem Grund ich das tue. Einen Moment lang sieht Kate sie nur schweigend an. Dann... Kate: Er... war oft betrunken, und dann hat er meine Mutter geschlagen. Also hab ich sein Haus in die Luft gejagt und es wie ein Unfall aussehen lassen. Ein Leck in der Gasleitung. Ich hatte ne Versicherung abgeschlossen auf das Haus. Die lief auf sie. Dann hätte sie ausgesorgt. Cassidy hört aufmerksam zu, nickt sacht. Kate: Doch sie hat mich verraten. [Sie klingt jetzt aufgewühlter, verletzt] Sie hat ihn mir vorgezogen. Der Grund, weswegen ich sie sehen will ist, dass ich von jemand, den ich liebe, von jemand, dem ich eigentlich wichtig sein sollte, verraten worden bin. Und ich will wissen, wieso. Cassidy: [Überzeugt] Gut, dann lass es uns rausfinden. Inselabschnitt Im Dschungel ist es dunkel geworden. Kate hockt am Boden, Juliet steht hinter ihr. Juliet: Was machst du da? Kate: Unsere Entführer haben eine Spur hinterlassen, und die führt dahin, wo wir herkommen. [Sie steht wieder auf] Auf geht's. Schon macht sie ein paar Schritte, doch Juliet bleibt stehen, und die Kette zwischen ihnen reißt Kate ruckartig zurück. Juliet: Es wird regnen. Sollten wir nicht bis morgen früh warten? Kate: [Knapp] Nein. Damit zieht sie Juliet nicht minder ruckartig voran. Eine Weile gehen sie schweigend nebeneinander durch die Nacht. Kate: Warum? Juliet: Warum was? Kate: Warum haben sie dich an mich gekettet und dann so weit in den Dschungel geschleift? Juliet: Ben hat ein Faible für Psychospielchen. Kate: Dass er dich zurücklässt gehört dazu? Juliet: [Spitz] Müssen wir unbedingt reden? Kate: [Nicht minder spitz] Nein, müssen wir nicht. Donner kracht über ihnen, beide zucken zusammen, bleiben stehen, Kate sieht nach oben, gleich darauf strömt Regen auf sie herunter. Kate: Beeil dich. Wenn die Fährte nass wird, verliere ich sie. Kate will weiter, doch Juliet bleibt wieder stehen und hält sie zurück. Juliet: Ich hoffe nicht, dass du mich seinetwegen den ganzen Weg gehen lässt? Kate: Wie war das? Juliet: Ich hoffe, du willst nicht seinetwegen zurück, wegen Jack. Ich war nämlich auch da, als er dir gesagt hat, dass du niemals zurück kommen sollst. Und jetzt, wo du es geschafft hast, dass er die Insel nicht verlassen kann... Da versetzt Kate ihr einen Faustschlag, und Juliet geht zu Boden, reißt Kate an der Kette mit sich, und für einen Moment ringen die beiden auf dem matschigen Boden miteinander, solange, bis Kate die Oberhand gewinnt, Juliets Arm auf den Rücken dreht. Kate: Bist du fertig?! Ich will wissen, ob du fertig bist?! Sie zerrt zu heftig an Juliets Arm, und es knackt, und Juliet schreit auf vor Schmerz. Augenblicklich lässt Kate sie los, sieht entsetzt auf sie herunter. Kate: Es tut mir... es tut mir leid. Das-das-das das wollte ich nicht... Und dann plötzlich klingt das Dröhnen des „Dschungelmonsters“ durch die Dunkelheit, Kate hält augenblicklich inne, sieht in Panik um sich. Auch Juliet horcht auf. Juliet: Was zum Teufel ist das?! Kate: Los, steh auf! Juliet: Du hast gerade meine Schulter ausgekugelt! Kate: Steh auf! Mach schon! Hastig zerrt sie Juliet auf die Füße, die unter Schmerzen wieder zu schreien anfängt, doch Kate gibt nicht nach, zerrt sie weiter, zerrt sie durch den Dschungel auf der Suche nach einem Versteckt, während das Monster ihnen folgt, immer näher kommt und immer lauter dröhnt und pfeift und rattert. Sie entdeckt ein Baumwurzelgeflecht, das einen Käfig bildet, zieht Juliet mit sich dort hinein. Kate: Schnell! Hier rein. Komm schon, hier rein! Runter! Juliet stöhnt vor Schmerz, hält sich den Arm, sackt neben Kate auf den Boden des Wurzelkäfigs. Juliet: Was sind das für Geräusche? Kate: Schhh! Kein Wort mehr! Sie hält ihr den Mund zu, und beide starren reglos nach draußen, wo das Dröhnen und Gurgeln und Zischen näher und näher kommt, direkt vor ihnen anhält, lauert, wartet und gegen ihren Baumwurzelschutz schlägt, bis es hell aufblitzt wie von Elektroschocks und Kate und Juliet die Augen zukneifen und zurückzucken lässt. Doch es kann nicht zu ihnen hereinkommen und entfernt sich schließlich, wird immer leiser und verschwindet. Kate und Juliet sitzen ganz still. Juliet: Sind wir in Sicherheit? Kate: Sag du's mir. Auch im Camp ist es Nacht. Überall brennen kleine Lagerfeuer. Sawyer und Hurley stehen abseits und sehen Claire dabei zu, wie sie Aaron in seine Wiege legt. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Ich küsse keine dämlichen Babys. Hurley: Claire hat ziemlichen Einfluss. Wenn du sie für dich gewinnst, hast du's fast geschafft, Alter. Sawyer: Sag mir, warum sie nicht für mich stimmen sollte? Schließlich hab ich ihr nie was Böses getan. Hurley: Nein, aber du hast ihr auch nie was Gutes getan. Und hast du je gefragt, was Aaron macht? Sawyer: [Ungehalten] Ich weiß, was er macht.. er stinkt und er brüllt. Hurley: Das ist genau das, was ich meine. Du bist sarkastisch. Das will hier keiner hören. Sawyer seufzt und gibt nach. Sawyer: Schon gut. Also ich geh zu ihr hin.. und dann was? Hurley: Mütter mögen es, wenn man sich für ihr Baby interessiert. Du gehst zu ihr rüber und sagst was Nettes. Und nenn sie Claire. Und dann gibst du ihr das. Er drückt ihm eine Decke in die Hand. Skeptisch sieht Sawyer ihn an, auf die Decker hinunter dann zu Claire hinüber. Und nur äußerst widerstrebend macht er sich tatsächlich auf den Weg. Hurley: Du schaffst es, Alter. Er bleibt stehen und sieht Sawyer dabei zu, wie er sich langsam zu Claire vorwagt und vor ihr und Aaron stehenbleibt und nicht anders wirkt als linkisch und fehl am Platz. Sawyer: Hi, Claire. Claire sieht auf und lächelt. Claire: Hi. Sawyer: [Zur Wiege] Na, du... kleines Baby... Aaron. Claire: [Amüsiert von seinem seltsamen Auftritt] Kann ich... kann ich irgendwas für dich tun? Sawyer: Nein. Ich wollte nur mal deinem Baby.. [Er sieht wieder zur Wiege hinüber und sucht verbissen nach Worten.] Er ist gar nicht mehr so schrumpelig, wie vor ein paar Wochen. Claire: [Noch amüsierter und nicht weniger verwirrt.] Ja, da.. da hast du wohl Recht. Danke. Sawyer lächelt erleichtert, drückt ihr die Decke in die Hand. Sawyer: Ach und, äh... das ist für dich. Claire: Danke schön. Sawyer: Ich mag keine... Decken. [Schon sucht er das Weite.] Tja, gute Nacht. Claire: [Lächelnd] Gute Nacht. Hurley steht nach wie vor etwas abseits, und als Sawyer fragend in seine Richtung blickt, hebt er den Daumen und nickt ihm zu. Sawyer ist erleichtert. Kate und Juliet sitzen nass vom Regen zusammengekauert in ihrem Baumwurzelversteck. Um sie herum ist es stockdunkel und still. Juliet: [Leise] Glaubst du, es ist weg? Sind wir in Sicherheit? Kate: [Fassungslos] Fragst du das wirklich? Juliet: Was? Kate: Hast du's noch nie gesehen? Juliet: [Schnippisch] Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du mir ja noch die andere Schulter auskugeln. Kate: Ich wollte.. ich wollte das nicht, wirklich. Juliet: Bild dir nichts darauf ein. Das ist schon das vierte Mal, dass das passiert. Sie hat Schmerzen, es ist nicht zu übersehen, hält sich die Schulter und setzt sich Kate gegenüber, stöhnt auf, als die Schmerzen bei der Bewegung zu heftig werden, streckt den verletzten Arm aus und greift mit der Hand vorsichtig nach einer Wurzel, die andere Hand streckt sie nach Kate aus. Juliet: Gib mir deine Hand. Kate: [Skeptisch] Wieso? Juliet: Weil du sie mir wieder einrenken musst. Entsetzt schüttelt Kate den Kopf. Kate: Nein, das kann ich nicht.. Juliet: [Unerbittlich] Doch, du kannst. Es fühlt sich nämlich so an, als bohrten sich Glassplitter in mein Fleisch und wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich bereits auf dem Weg wieder nach Hause. Kate: Jack hat nicht gewollt, dass ich mich in Gefahr begebe. Ich sollte wegbleiben, damit ich nicht verletzt werde. Juliet: Das glaubst du wirklich? Kate: [Heftig] Ja, das glaube ich wirklich. Juliet: Wir haben Kameras auf die Käfige gerichtet, und zwar auf alle. Kate starrt sie an. Juliet fährt ungerührt fort. Juliet: Er hat euch gesehen... dich und Sawyer. Es gibt nur einen Grund, weswegen Jack nicht wollte, dass du zurückkommst. Nicht weil er dich beschützen wollte, sondern weil du ihm das Herz gebrochen hast. Kate treten entsetzte Tränen in die Augen. Juliet: [Kühl] Und jetzt... nimm mein Handgelenk und mit einem Ruck, gleichzeitig ziehen und drehen. Einen Moment zögert Kate noch, erwidert Juliets Blick nicht minder kühl, fast feindselig, dann greift sie nach Juliets Hand und tut wie ihr geheißen. Juliet schreit auf vor Schmerz. Langsam wird es Morgen. Desmond und Sawyer liegen im Dschungelgebüsch auf der Lauer. Sawyer: [Noch etwas verschlafen] Wieso mussten wir so verdammt früh aufstehen? Desmond: Ich sollte dir zeigen, wie man ein Wildschwein schießt, und um diese Zeit kommen sie raus zum Fressen. Sawyer: Anscheinend schlafen sie heute mal aus. Desmond: Was führst du im Schilde, Bruder? Sawyer: Im Schilde? Desmond: Na ja, du.. hast noch keine drei Wörter mit mir gewechselt und auf einmal willst du mit mir jagen gehen. Sawyer: Ich muss es schaffen, dass.. einige Leute ihre Meinung ändern, und in der Politik geht es immer um Bestechung. Und da man auf dieser Insel mit Geld nichts erreicht, versuch ich's mit etwas, was jeder gern hat, und Fleisch mögen nun mal alle. Desmond: Schhh... Er kneift ein Auge zu und legt sein Gewehr an, schon klingt ein Grunzen aus dem Gebüsch auf. Desmond drückt ab, das Schwein bricht zusammen. Die Nacht ist vorbei. Kate erwacht mit einem Ruck wie von einem schlechten Traum. Juliet ist bereits wach. Kate: Wie geht's deiner Schulter? Juliet: [Sarkastisch] Großartig. Kate: Dann lass uns weitergehen. Und sie machen sich wieder auf den Weg. Rückblick Cassidy sitzt allein an einem Tisch in dem Diner, in welchem Kates Mutter Diane arbeitet, und lässt sich von ihr bedienen. Diane stellt einen Teller Suppe vor sie hin. Cassidy: Danke schön. Diane: [Freundlich] Gern geschehen, Herzchen. Sie geht noch zu einem anderen Tisch und verteilt dort Menukarten, und als sie auf dem Rückweg zum Tresen wieder an Cassidys Platz vorbeikommt, wischt Cassidy ganz geschickt den Teller vom Tisch, so dass die Suppe sich über Dianes Schürze ergießt. Cassidy: Oh mein Gott! Es tut mir so leid, tut mir so leid. Diane: Kein Problem. Sie bleibt freundlich, kniet sich augenblicklich nieder, um den Teller aufzuheben. Cassidy: Ich bin so ein Idiot. Diane: Das passiert hier ständig, Herzchen. Eine andere Kellnerin kommt mit einem Tablett und nimmt Diane die Scherben ab. Diane: Ach, vielen Dank. Diane steht wieder auf, sieht an sich herunter, versucht mit einem Tuch den dunklen Fleck auf ihrer Schürze und ihrer Bluse wegzuwischen, doch es reicht nicht aus und sie zieht sich in den Waschraum zurück, lässt dort Wasser auf ein Papiertuch laufen und versucht, damit dem Fleck Herr zu werden, doch auch das ist vergeblich. Hinter ihr klappt eine Tür, und als sie den Kopf hebt, erblickt sie hinter sich Kate durch den Spiegel. Kate: Hi Mom... Diane erstarrt. Diane: Wieso bist du hier, Katherine? Kate hat Tränen in den Augen, versucht zu lächeln, kommt näher. Kate: Du siehst gut aus. Diane dreht sich zu ihr herum. Diane: [Kühl] Ich will wissen, was du hier zu suchen hast. Kate: Wieso hast du mich an die Polzei verraten? Pause. Diane: Ich dachte, du kommst vielleicht, um mir zu sagen, dass es dir Leid tut. Kate: Es tut mir nicht Leid. Diane starrt sie fassungslos an. Kate: Er hat dich geschlagen. Er hat dich schlechter als einen Hund behandelt... Diane: Wen man liebt, kann man sich nicht aussuchen, Katherine. Auch wenn's dir nicht passt, ich habe ihn geliebt. Und du hast ihn lebendig verbrannt. [Kate senkt den Kopf.] Du hast das Gas aufgedreht und es zur Explosion gebracht. Du hast Wayne kaltblütig ermordet. Kate: Das habe ich für dich getan. Diane: Nein. Was du getan hast, war nur für dich selbst. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, weicht Kates verzweifeltem Blick aus. Diane: Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Weil du meine Tochter bist, werde ich.. darauf verzichten, dich an die beiden Kerle zu verraten, die mich seit zwei Monaten beschatten. Kates Blick fährt kurz beunruhigt zur Tür hinüber. Diane: Aber ich schwöre dir Kate, wenn ich dich jemals wiedersehe, werde ich auf der Stelle nach Hilfe rufen. Auch sie hat plötzlich Tränen in den Augen, wendet sich jedoch schnell genug ab, um ihnen keine Chance zu lassen. Diane: Leb wohl. Und weg ist sie. Und Kate steht allein vor dem großen Spiegel im Waschraum und versucht, nicht zu weinen. Inselabschnitt Kate und Juliet ziehen weiter durch den Dschungel. Kate: Hat er dir davon erzählt? Juliet: Wovon? Kate: Seinem gebrochenen Herzen. Juliet: Das war nicht nötig. Sie wirft Kate einen Blick zu. Kate ebenso, ehe sie einen fast spöttischen Laut von sich gibt. Kate: Was weißt du schon von ihm? Juliet: Ich weiß, wo er geboren wurde. Ich kenne die Berufe von seinen Eltern, dass er verheiratet war, und auch mit wem er verheiratet war. Sie bleiben stehen, schwer auszumachen, wer von ihnen beiden zuerst. Kate sieht Juliet äußerst verwundert an, während die nach wie vor etwas überheblich und kühl wirkt. Juliet: Ich weiß, warum er geschieden wurde. Ich weiß, wie sein Vater starb. Ich kenne seine Größe, sein Gewicht, seinen Geburtstag und seine Blutgruppe. Was weißt du von ihm, Kate? Kate sieht sie schon lange nicht mehr an, verzieht jetzt kurz ein wenig das Gesicht und antwortet nicht, sondern macht sich einfach wieder auf den Weg. Kate: Los, weiter. Und dann zischt und klappert es hinter ihnen wieder. Das „Monster“ aus schwarzem Rauch ist ihnen auf den Fersen. Schon fallen krachend die ersten Bäume um. Kate: Lauf. Lauf. Lauf! Sie laufen los, so schnell es ihnen mit den Handschellen zwischen ihnen möglich ist, Kate voran, Juliet hinterher, in einer Matschpfütze fallen sie beide hin, helfen einander wieder auf die Füße, rennen weiter. Kate: Steh auf! Steh auf los! Komm, lauf! Das Krachen, Dröhnen und Klappern folgt ihnen unerbittlich, kommt immer näher. Und dann plötzlich stehen sie vor den Pfosten, dem Grenzzaun, durch den John Mikhail gestoßen hat. Kate bleibt augenblicklich stehen und hält auch Juliet fest. Kate: Bleib stehen! Juliet: Was soll denn das? Kate: Ich weiß was passiert, wenn man da durchläuft. Juliet: Nein! Sie sind ausgeschaltet, Kate. Kate: Wir werden außenrum gehen. Juliet: Das müssen wir nicht! Wir können nicht außenrum. Sie sind aus! Kate versucht, Juliet weiterzuziehen, an den Pfosten entlang, statt durch die hindurch, doch Juliet weigert sich. Juliet: Verdammt, was... Und dann plötzlich holt sie einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche und schließt vor Kates entsetzten Augen die Handschellen auf, achtet nicht auf Kates fassungslosen Blick, läuft zu einem der Pfosten, an dem es eine kleine Tastatur gibt, und gibt dort einen Sicherheitscode ein, es piept, die darunterliegende Klappe öffnet sich, in ihr gibt es einen Schalter. Juliet: Auf dieser Seite wärst du sicherer. Doch Kate steht nach wie vor ganz erstarrt auf der anderen Pfostenseite. Hinter ihr gurgelt und rasselt das Ungeheuer. Juliet: Kate, nun mach schon! Und Kate läuft los, durch die Pfostenreihe und auf die andere Seite zu Juliet hinüber. Kaum ist sie dort, betätigt Juliet den Schalter und um sie herum summt es auf. Kate wartet nicht, was passiert, sieht nur einmal kurz an sich herunter, als wollte sie sichergehen, dass alles okay mit ihr ist, und rennt dann weiter ein Stück in den Dschungel hinein, bleibt erst dort stehen. Juliet jedoch bleibt ganz ruhig stehen wo sie ist und wartet einfach. Und als der schwarze Rauch aus den Büschen hervorgeschossen kommt, sich auf sie stürzen will und dabei gegen den unsichtbaren Sonarzaun stößt, quillt es auf und verzerrt sich wie unter Schmerzen und zieht sich ganz schnell und fast lautlos in den Dschungel zurück. Juliet steht ganz still, sieht nicht mal verängstigt aus, und sieht ihm nach. Und Kate kommt aufgebracht zu ihr zurück, schubst sie, schüttelt den Kopf. Juliet: Na, schön. Wir wissen nicht, was es ist, aber wir wissen, dass es unseren Zaun nicht mag. Doch darum geht es Kate nicht. Kate: Du hast einen Schlüssel. Juliet: Sie haben mich wie euch zurückgelassen. Ich wurde betäubt. Das wird dir egal sein, aber die Menschen, mit denen ich die letzten drei Jahre meines Lebens verbracht habe sind ohne mich weggegangen. Kate wendet sich ab, zu aufgebracht selbst um etwas zu erwidern. Juliet: Ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht... dass wenn du glaubst, dass wir gemeinsam hier drinstecken, dass ich dann vielleicht nicht wieder zurückgelassen werde. Kate kommt wieder zu ihr zurück, reißt ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand und wendet sich wieder ab, bindet die Handschelle los, schmeißt sie wütend zu Boden und geht ohne ein Wort weiter. Juliet zögert einen Moment, sieht ihr nach, ehe sie ihr langsam folgt. Das von Desmond erlegte Schwein brutzelt über dem Feuer, und während Sawyer es mit Dharmabier begießt, breitet sich ringsum im Camp geradezu Partystimmung aus. Leute stehen zusammen, reden, lachen, stoßen mit Dharmabier an... Auch Charlie macht sich genüsslich über den Festschmaus her. Charlie: Oh, es ist köstlich! Sawyer: [Grinsend] Nur etwas DHARMA-Steaksauce und Paprika.. Charlie: Mmm. Sawyer: Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich nachher an unser Grillfest, wenn ihr euch trefft. Charlie: Wer trifft sich denn? Sawyer: Hurley hat mir von der Abstimmung erzählt. Charlie: Was? Seit wann gibt es denn hier Abstimmungen? Und während Sawyer noch wie über einen Scherz lachen will, geht ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf und das Lachen vergeht ihm. Grimmig sieht er zu Hurley hinüber. Der sitzt auf einer Bank und lässt es sich wie alle anderen schmecken. Sawyer stürzt aufgebracht auf ihn zu. Sawyer: Du kleine Mistratte. Es gibt überhaupt keine Abstimmung. Hurley: [Unbeeindruckt] Aber... war es nicht schön, mal nett zu sein? Sawyer: [Fassungslos] Du wolltest mich dazu bringen, nett zu sein. Das ist mit Sicherheit der mieseste Betrug aller Zeiten. Hurley: Das war kein Betrug, Alter. Als unser vorübergehender Anführer musst du für Schadensbegrenzung sorgen. Sawyer: Anführer? Auf was für nem Zeug bist du denn? Hurley: Jack ist weg. John ist weg. Kate und Sayid... Nur du bist da. Als Paulo und Nikki gestorben sind, haben alle auf dich gesehen. Dann hast du zwar versucht, ihre Diamanten zu klauen, aber wir wollten auf dich sehen. Kuck dich doch um. Du hast alle glücklich gemacht. Tatsächlich sieht Sawyer einmal um sich, und alles, was er sieht, sind ausgelassene Menschen. Hurley: Wenigstens für heute können sie Wildschwein essen, lachen und vergessen, dass sie eigentlich total am Arsch sind, und das hast du fertiggebracht, Alter, du. Doch Sawyer ist eher betroffen als beeindruckt. Sawyer: Was ist, wenn ich gar nicht der Anführer sein will? Hurley: [Zuckt mit den Schultern und steht auf.] Tja, Jack wollte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Pech für dich, Alter. Und damit geht er und lässt Sawyer ziemlich nachdenklich zurück. Wenig später teilen er und Hurley Essensteller aus. Desmond, der ziemlich allein dasitzt, bekommt einen von Hurley, Claire bekommt einen von Sawyer und er im Gegenzug dafür das Baby in den Arm gedrückt. Etwas unsicher und fast entsetzt hält er es fest, sieht Claire an, dann Aaron, dann fällt sein Blick auf Sun, die mit Jin ganz in der Nähe sitzt und die kleine Szene beobachtet. Als Sawyer ihren Blick auffängt, versucht er zu lächeln, doch sie erwidert es nicht. Kate und Juliet haben das Dorf der Anderen erreicht. Es liegt immer noch still und verlassen da. Einen Moment lang bleiben die beiden stehen. Juliet: Sayid ist in einem der Gärten dort unten. Ich hole ihn. Du solltest Jack holen. Kate wirft ihr einen fast grimmigen Blick zu, doch Juliet lächelt, und da entspannt sich auch Kate ein wenig. Gleich darauf reißt sie die Tür zu dem Haus auf, in dem sie Jack zuletzt sah. Dort drinnen herrscht ein völliges Durcheinander, als hätte es einen Kampf gegeben. Jack liegt im Flur auf dem Boden und rührt sich nicht. Kate: Jack! Sie läuft zu ihm, kniet sich neben ihn, versucht, ihn aufzuwecken. Kate: Jack, hey... Jack, Jack, wach auf. Ich bin's, Kate. Da schreckt er mit einem so heftigen Ruck auf, dass Kate zurückzuckt. Jack: [Keuchend und verwirrt] Was ist passiert? Kate: Sie sind alle weg. Jack: Weg... was? Er zieht sich mühsam hoch, bleibt mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand im schmalen Flur sitzen, Kate gegenüber. Kate: Es war meine Schuld. Sie sieht ihn nicht an, wirkt völlig bestürzt und verzweifelt. Schüttelt den Kopf. Kate: Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Ich hätte nicht... Sie bricht ab, Tränen in den Augen. Jack fährt sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, sieht sie nicht an. Kate: Ich wollte herkommen, um dir zu helfen... aber du brauchtest mich gar nicht. Und meinetwegen kannst du nicht... Sie sieht ihn immer wieder an. Doch er sie nicht. Nichtmal, als sie zu weinen anfängt. Kate: Es tut mir so leid. [Ganz kurz sieht er sie an.] Es tut mir so leid. Jack wendet den Kopf ab. Jack: Und sie sind.. einfach weg? [Kate nickt.] Sogar... sogar Juliet? Kate sieht ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Kate: [Leise] Sie wurde auch zurückgelassen. Jack: Wieso? Kate: [Leise] Das müsstest du doch wissen. Jack lässt seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken und schließt seufzend die Augen. Kate: [Vorsichtig] Und jetzt? Jack: [Fast spöttisch] Jetzt... gehen wir wieder zurück. Kate nickt. Jack rappelt sich mühsam auf, Kate springt auf, um ihm zu helfen, legt seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und verlässt mit ihm das Haus. Rückblick Cassidy hält der Werkstatt gegenüber am Straßenrand an. Auf ihrem Beifahrersitz sitzt Kate. Kate: Danke für alles, Cassidy. Cassidy: Gern geschehen. Sie lächeln einander an. Kate: Also... der Kerl, der dich betrogen hat... sagst du mir seinen Namen und wo ich ihn finden kann? [Sie klingt spielerisch, doch Cassidy geht nicht darauf ein.] Meinetwegen wurdest du fast verhaftet, Cassidy. Ich will was für dich tun. Cassidy: Ich bin schwanger. Kate: Oh... Cassidy: Es ist von ihm, das Baby, und ich liebe ihn immer noch. Kate: Verständige die Polizei. Die sperren ihn ein. Cassidy: Wirst du je deiner Mutter verzeihen, dass sie dich verpfiffen hat? Kate: Nein. Das werde ich nicht. Cassidy nickt. Cassidy: Danke, Lucy. Kate: [Lächelnd] Mein Name ist Kate. Cassidy lächelt. Kate steigt aus. Inselabschnitt Als Kate und Jack das kleine gelbe Haus verlassen, steht Juliet bereits wartend da. Jack lässt augenblicklich von Kate ab und geht zu ihr. Jack: Hi... Juliet: Hi... Jack: Geht's dir gut? Juliet: Ja. Und dir? Jack: Ja. Juliet lächelt. Hält ihm seinen Rucksack hin. Kate kommt langsam, ganz langsam zu ihnen hinüber. Und auch Sayid ist plötzlich da. Sayid: Jack... Jack: [Sieht auf.] Sayid... Sayid: Ich hab mir die Häuser angesehen. Es ist niemand mehr da. Keine Waffen, keine Spur. Als hätten sich 50 Leute in Luft aufgelöst. Jack: Lasst uns mitnehmen, was wir brauchen können, und aufbrechen solange es hell ist. Schon macht er sich auf den Weg. Juliet folgt ohne zögern, geht neben ihm her. Kate und Sayid bleiben zurück. Sayid: Sie kommt nicht mit uns. Jack bleibt stehen, sieht ihn an. Jack: Doch, das wird sie. Sayid: Warum? Juliet sieht Jack an. Kate sieht Jack an. Der wirft Juliet einen Blick zu. Jack: Weil sie sie auch zurückgelassen haben. Und damit geht er weiter und Juliet mit ihm. Sayid wirft Kate einen Blick zu, senkt den Kopf und geht ebenfalls los. Kate folgt als letzte. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte